Creatures Lie Here
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: K KiriyamaS Nanahara Kiriyama has only even been able to feel one thing since the accident in his childhood. He isn’t sure what it is he feels, but he knows he does feel it–about Shuuya. Although, he isn’t sure how to show Shuuya how he feels. After 13.


Hey all. Nearly 4,000 words, not bad…

This is my first (and probably only) Battle Royale fiction. I would like to mention in advance that I cannot speak Japanese or spell their names off the top of my head. I cannot remember the specific sequence events happened in because I read all the manga volumes in the wrong order. And, I am not using the film because I hate that Kiriyama was a transfer student – because it took away all of his depth.

Also… I will update The Erlking soon… I broke my dad's computer so I couldn't do anything over the last week, sorry!

"Creatures Lie Here"

**Disclaimer: ** Battle Royale is not, and I repeat not, mine. I don't own any of it, because if I did, Kiriyama would have won (along with Shuuya). It's property of its creator, translator and, in the case of the films, its director. The song is "Monster" by Meg and Dia. Made up the name for Kazuo's father, ok.

**Summary: ** [K Kiriyama/S Nanahara Kiriyama has only even been able to feel one thing since the accident in his childhood. He isn't sure what it is he feels, but he knows he does feel it – about Shuuya. Although, he isn't sure how to show Shuuya how he feels. Takes place after Volume 13.

**Warnings: ** Slash. KK/SN. AU. Character Death. Violence. Language.

**Rating: ** R/NC-17 SLASH!!

**A/N: ** Yeah, so… this is my first BR fiction, so if it sucks then I am sorry. I love the song, I hear about it through a D N Angel fiction, and thought the song sort of fitted Kiriyama. And I really want to read a K/S fiction, but I can't find any- so here's one of my own. I hope it's decent.

BANNER FOR THIS IN PROFILE…

_XXX_

Flashbacks – like in the manga where it randomly goes into parts of the characters pasts – will be in _ITALICS_

Lyrics will be in _**BOLD ITALICS**_

**Words: ** 3,901

**Chapter 1**

**Creatures Lie Here**

_**His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something. **_

Kiriyama frowned. He could hear birds, but he couldn't see them. His mouth curved downward as he thought back to the bus ride that landed him where he was. The bus that brought him to the deserted island, the reason that made him join the Program.

Don't misunderstand. Nobody made him play the game.

_He was quiet. He was nearly always quiet unless it was to give orders. The bus was just after leaving the school, and Kiriyama Kazuo and his associates sat at the back of the bus. Everyone else in their class sat together in groups, except one. The transfer student Kawada something sat alone, just a few seats in front of Kiriyama. _

_He didn't talk to anyone, or look out of the window. Instead he twisted something in his hands. Turning it over and over and over. As he turned the top of it, it made noises like a bird. Chee. Chee. Chee. _

_The silent dark haired boy narrowed his eyes slightly at the noise, before blocking it out. Tsukioka Sho made a fist with one hand and punched the palm of his other hand. Scowling in annoyance he leant towards Kiriyama, smoothing down his shirt and hissed, "If he doesn't shut that thing up, I'll shut it up for him, Boss." His eyes landed on Kiriyama's face and stayed there. _

_Kiriyama spared him an exasperated look, before leaning forward in his seat, his eyes fixed on someone else. Half a bus away from him sat Nanahara Shuuya, and Kiriyama couldn't take his eyes off of him. _

_It had been such a long time. But Kiriyama was glad that Shuuya had changed his mind and decided to come on the school trip. _

Chee. Chee. Chee. Kiriyama allowed his lips to twitch slightly at the corners, making a rather small smile. One hand tugged at the collar of his coat, securing it around his shoulders, while the other hid the Uzi beneath the fabric. His smile grew slightly as he followed the birdcall.

Three more to go… and Nanahara Shuuya was one of them.

_**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...**_

He watched them through the bushes. He had seen the wires criss-crossing the floor, and he had seen the small log of wood balanced on the branch of a tree that the wires were wrapped around. He allowed a small smile, nodding his head a little as if he approved. However, he stepped over the wires, making sure not to touch them, even slightly. He kept walking, right around the group of three, watching them from all angles.

He even had to stifle a laugh as he heard Shuuya defending him. 'Monsters aren't born… monsters are made' or some shit similar. 'Kiriyama's a victim, like us': blah, blah. Poor Shuuya, he thought, the boy always was too nice for his own good.

Kawada and the girl, Nakagawa, had to go. They would be easy. Just like the rest of his pathetic classmates, those two meant nothing to him.

Shuuya however… Shuuya meant something. But Kiriyama was never one to feel, let alone study his feelings, so even after all these years he still had no idea what it was he felt.

But he felt it.

"_How come you never tell me you love me, Kaz?" Shuuya ran his hand through his hair and gave a nervous laugh as Kiriyama narrowed his eyes in his direction. Kazuo was lying stretched out on his bed. Sitting up, his back resting against the headboard, was Shuuya. Both of them were topless. Shuuya wore boxer shorts, but beneath the sheet that covered his lower body, Kiriyama was completely naked. _

"_Because I do not." The boy answered emotionlessly. _

_Shuuya didn't flinch or wince, or begin to cry like most people would have. After a year of meeting secretly with Kiriyama, Shuuya knew when the other teenager was lying or not telling the whole truth. And what he just said was definitely not the truth, whole or otherwise. When Kazuo looked at him, his eyes weren't dead, not like they were when the gaze was for anyone else. When he saw Shuuya that was all he saw. Kiriyama thought, felt, that Shuuya was important enough to devote his whole attention too, and that in itself was like being loved. _

_At least coming from Kiriyama._

"Well," Shuuya said with a shrug, "I love you." Kazuo just rolled his eyes, his hands moved up to grab a fistful of Shuuya's hair. Gently, he pulled the other boys head down, and their lips met in a brief, sweet kiss. That said and meant something to Shuuya, as well. With anyone else Kiriyama was neither 'gentle' nor 'sweet', but with Shuuya sometimes he behaved like a different person.

_When they were alone, Kazuo let his guard down, in a manner of speaking._

_Shuuya knew it wasn't Kiriyama's fault. What happened when he was a child was an accident, and it was no one's fault except whoever had been driving that truck. He smiled sadly, his mind straying back to the first time Kiriyama had brought him to his home. _

_The man's father had been there, sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. And Kiriyama had introduced him as a friend, which caused Mister Kiriyama to raise an eyebrow. That was the first time Shuuya spent the night with Kazuo. He had gone downstairs for a drink of water, and Mister Kiriyama was still sitting there._

"_Hello Mister," Shuuya smiled and bowed slightly. He was very glad he had dressed before coming downstairs. _

"_Call me Daisuke-" He paused, and frowned, "Sorry, Nanahara Shuuya, was it?"_

"_Hai," he said with another smile. "It was very nice to meet you. You seem a lot different to your son." Daisuke gave a sad smile at that, and Shuuya blushed as he realized what he had said. _

"_He wasn't always like he is now. He was a good boy, very lively and loud. But there was an accident, a car crash and he was never the same since. Never as happy." His smile was still sad as he looked up at the teenager. Then, abruptly, he said, "goodnight." He stood before the words were even out of his mouth, and he left the kitchen._

_When Shuuya asked Kiriyama about it the other boy changed the subject with a kiss. It didn't do to talk about the bad thing._ _Later that morning, Daisuke had caught his son smiling, it was brief but it was a smile. Kazuo was smiling at Shuuya, as the other boy ran around the living room with Ryubi. His daughter squealed, five years younger than Kazuo but much more of a child. _

_And Kiriyama smiled at them. _

_As Shuuya was leaving, Daisuke followed him out of the house and down the driveway. From the doorway, Kiriyama frowned faintly. "Thank you, Shuuya," the elder man hugged him briefly, "for doing what the doctors could not." _

"_Huh?" Shuuya answered, as eloquent as ever._

"_You make him feel." He turned to look at his son. His daughter was standing beside him being completely ignored, as she always was by her brother. But this time, it wasn't because Kazuo felt like being mean or indifferent, this time it was because he only had eyes for Shuuya. _

Kiriyama allowed a smirk to spread across his face as he tied off the last knot. He was done. Every tree all around had been wired; there was nowhere the last three contestants could run where they wouldn't come across his trap. He wanted to catch them, make them go down fast – just the last two. Shuuya, he wanted Shuuya to last a little longer.

With a nod to himself, he turned back in the direction he had come from. As he walked he listened with one ear to the latest homeroom announcement; the other ear was focused on Shuuya's voice. He smirked, proudly, as he remembered Mitsuko Souma's death. It was a masterpiece, he admitted to himself. He couldn't help but feel slightly amused as he remembered her coming on to him, promising him love. He did not love her, and she wasn't stupid enough to believe he did. But desperation drove people to do things, strange things… just like love did.

It was pitiful that she thought he could feel something, anything, for her. He felt for Shuuya and Shuuya alone. It was always about Nanahara.

Kiriyama was very glad that Shuuya had changed his mind and decided to come on the class trip. Very glad.

_Kuninobu Yoshitoki bowed slightly as Mimura Shinji and the rest of his friends came over to him. They were outside, sitting in the grass or leaning against tree trunks. They all had sandwiches or fruit resting in their laps. _

_Kiriyama and his gang were sitting a little away from them. Kiriyama lounging on a bench, taking the entire thing up, while his gang hovered around him, or sat on the floor by his feet. It was two days before the bus would be taking them on the trip of a lifetime._

"_Yoshi, hey, where's Shu been?" Mimura asked. Kazuo found himself wanting to know the answer as much as the basketball star did. "He hasn't been around this past week. Is he ok?"_

"_Maybe he figured, since we're so close to the end, he may as well take the last week off." Sugimura Hiroki grinned. _

_Sato Yutaka laughed and slapped him on the back. "Sounds like something you'd do."_

"_Yeah, wouldn't really be Shu's cup of tea," Mimura agreed. Kiriyama raised an_ _eyebrow and leant forward, eyes focused on Yoshitoki as he waited for his answer._

"_Well, uh, Shuuya hasn't been feeling too well. Ms. Ryoko took him to a doctor yesterday." He trailed off nervously. "Uh, guys, Shu said to tell you that he wouldn't be coming on the trip." A chorus of denials and disappointed groans broke out among the group of friends. _

_Where he sat, Kiriyama could feel some sort of emotion well up inside of him. It may have been sadness, or disappointment, or even annoyance, but he didn't particularly care what it was. What he felt about Shuuya didn't matter. But he would miss the chance to say goodbye, to spend some time with Shuuya again. _

_It had really been too long._

_**That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.**_

It had almost been too easy. He walked towards them, and with a smirk he kicked the wire at his feet. His hand was hidden under his coat, fingers clenched around the sub-machine gun, ready to draw it out and fire if need be. He watched emotionlessly as the log toppled out of the tree and hung, swinging on the wire.

Kawada was the first to react. He grabbed his things and his weapon and aimed it towards Kiriyama. Noriko stifled a gasp and was quickly pushed in the opposite direction, Shuuya running after her, protecting her.

Kazuo actually laughed, a very small, cold laugh, as she ran straight into one of his traps. With a startled, choking scream she fell to her knees, her hands clutching her throat. Shuuya fell down beside her. Trembling he pulled her hands away and his eyes widened in horror. The wire had cut her throat, slashing it open so it looked as if she had a second mouth. She tried to speak but nothing came out but a gargling noise that cause the blood to pour from her wound faster and thicker.

Kawada stopped beside them, took one look at the girl's wound and aimed the gun at her head. "What? No!" Kawada pushed him to the floor, keeping him back and away from Nakagawa.

"It's better for her. She'll die quickly this way. If you leave her, if you try and save her, it'll be a slow painful death. And we have other things to worry about now." He looked back at Kiriyama who was walking towards them, the Uzi drawn, acting as if he hadn't a care in the world.

He almost froze in place as he caught sight of the tears in Shuuya's eyes. Shuuya only cried for people he loved. He had cried when Yoshitoki was shot back at the school, and he cried now, as Kawada shot Noriko in the forehead.

He had cried for Kazuo once as well.

With the realization that Shuuya loved that girl now, Kiriyama momentarily regretted running her towards the wire. It would have been much sweeter to kill her with his bare hands.

_He sniffled, his hand brushing across his cheeks angrily, swiping at the tears that spilled down from his eyes. Shuuya raised his eyes from the ground and pinned Kiriyama with a glare. _

"_Why now?" He asked shakily, still crying. "What did I do?" His voice took on a pleading note, half of him desperate for Kazuo to say that 'it wasn't you, it's me' while the other half knew he probably wouldn't believe it anyway. "What happened?"_

"_I realized something, Nanahara." Shuuya narrowed his eyes, sniffling again. "My Father asked me why I still seemed to hate everything. If I was better, why was I still the way I am? And I realized that I wasn't any better. I am the way I am, and always remember being. My father thinks that you're some sort of cure for me." He trailed off, looking at the space just above Shuuya's head. _

"_Why wont you look at me while you say it, Kaz?" He took a step forward, his hand hesitantly moving towards Kiriyama. Kiriyama caught his hand and pushed it away, still staring above Shuuya's head. _

"_Don't call me that," he whispered, before lowering his gaze. His eyes locked with Shuuya's, and the younger boy felt more tears pool in his eyes. He held them back, at least until Kazuo had finished the sentence. "I don't think you're the cure, Nanahara, I think you're just the disease. I have no wish to be like before." He turned his face away again. Shuuya let out a small sob, before looking away as well. _

"_Why now?" He asked softly, wiping at his eyes again. "I love you!"_

_Kiriyama turned his back on Shuuya and started walking towards the Orphanage door. "I don't feel for you anymore." He shut the door behind him. Ms. Ryoko watched silently, moving forward to place her hand on Shuuya's shoulder comfortingly. Shuuya moved to the window, watching Kiriyama walk away. _

"_Liar," he said, smiling to himself, when Kazuo was completely out of sight. But he continued to cry for him._

Shuuya cried out softly, his wide eyes fixed on the girl's corpse, before Kawada shoved him forward. They began to run again, and Kiriyama followed them leisurely. There was nowhere they could go. He had won, because he was determined to win, and because he wasn't bothering himself, burdening himself by worrying about anyone but himself.

He held the gun up, pointed at Kawada's back, behind his heart before moving his arm to the right and firing. He deliberately missed the kill. Kawada cried out and fell forward to his knees. "Fuck, fuck me, you bastard!" He hissed as he struggled to his feet again, his hand covering the wound in his chest.

Shuuya kept running, kept crying, even as Kiriyama fired again and again. He hit Kawada in the legs, arms, chest and then finally between the eyes, killing him.

Kiriyama looked up, his head tilting to one side as he watched Shuuya's arse as the boy ran. "And then there were two."

_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.**_  
_**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.**_

Shuuya screamed hoarsely as something slammed into him from behind. He lay, pinned to the floor by the weight of the other boy, panting in fear and desperation. His eyes were squeezed shut. His lips trembled as Kiriyama forcefully turned him onto his back. The elder boy sat on Shuuya's thighs, the gun lay beside them on the floor as his hands pinned Shuuya's above his head. "Hello Shu," he whispered softly, almost lovingly, "it's been a long time."

"Y-Yeah," Shuuya whispered back, his eyes wide. They stared at Kiriyama with a mixture of terror and hope – hope that the other boy still felt something for him, anything for him.

"How've you been?" He asked, stroking the side of Shuuya's face. The younger boy trembled lightly, not entirely from fear as the finger moved to trace his lips. They parted and the finger pressed between them, rubbing lightly on the tongue and Shuuya gasped. "Have you missed me?"

"A-Always, Kaz." The use of his nickname made Kiriyama stop cold. His hand pulled away and he sat up, no longer leaning forward over the other's body. He stared coldly down at Shuuya now.

"Undress." He ordered. He moved back, climbing off of Shuuya's thighs but picking up the gun and pointing it at Shuuya's head. "I said undress, Nanahara."

Shuuya was shaking as he pushed himself to his knees and began to peel off his shirt. When it dropped to the floor, he cautiously looked up at Kazuo, hoping the boy would say it was a joke, would tell him to stop. Kiriyama said nothing, so Shuuya unzipped his fly and pushed the trousers down over his hips. When the trousers were open, a knife cluttered to the floor between him and Kiriyama, having fallen from the waistband. Kazuo looked down at it indifferently. Confident in the belief the Shuuya wouldn't kill him; he didn't bother to kick it away. He just raised an eyebrow at Shuuya, who was now kneeling in only his boxers.

"Undress completely Nanahara." When Shuuya was naked, Kiriyama moved forward, bending down until they were face to face, he lent forward and pressed his lips against Shuuya's. The other boy was unyielding, he turned his face away or refused to open his mouth as Kiriyama tried to force kiss after kiss from him.

"Stop it, please." Shuuya begged, his hands on Kazuo's shoulders pushing him back.

The gun was dropped to the floor, and Kiriyama's hands tangled in his hair, dragging their faces back together. "I still feel for you, Shu," he murmured against the boy's ear. Shuuya trembled and swallowed a sob that rose in his throat. He didn't, however, have such control over his eyes. When Kiriyama pulled back, Shuuya was crying for him again. "Do you still feel for me?"

"I never stopped. You left me remember?" He sniffled, his hand wiping across his nose. "Please don't do this, Kaz. We can get out of here together! We can make it; we can leave here and go somewhere else. We can go far away where they'll never find us and we can be together." His cheeks were wet, and Kiriyama couldn't resist brushing the tears away with the tips of his long, thin fingers.

He considered it briefly, his eyes narrowing in thought and then dismissing the idea completely. But he told Shuuya what he wanted to hear.

"Very well. But, before we go anywhere. I wish to be with you, again. It's been so long, Shu, and I've missed you." With anyone else, if they denied him, Kiriyama took what he wanted anyway. But with Shuuya it was different. He didn't derive pleasure from forcing pleasure on Shuuya. "Please? And then we'll do things your way."

And Shuuya, naïve, trusting Shuuya, who was always too nice for his own good, believed every lie that came out of the mouth of the creature before him.

Kiriyama, despite the fact that he would deny it later over and over again, made love to Shuuya that day. His face pressed to the younger boys neck as the moved together, rubbing and touching each other. Shuuya cried softly, panting and begging for more, and Kazuo gave him what he wanted with pleasure. And as his orgasm approached, one of Kiriyama's hands wrapped around Shuuya's cock, roughly stroking it. His other hand moved out beside him, fumbling on the ground for something.

"Kaz!" Shuuya cried, spurts of white decorating his stomach and Kiriyama's hand. He panted lightly, his eyes closed as he rode out the aftershocks. Kiriyama brought his hand up to Shuuya's throat; his fingers brushed the pulse point, leaving streaks of white on his skin. Then he lent down and whispered in the boy's ear.

"I admit I care for you, but I do not know how to care or show I care. It is much easier for me to not worry about caring. This way I will always have you with me, Shu, and I never have to worry about hurting you." With that he raised his other hand, dragging it across Shuuya's throat as well. The blade he held split the flesh and Shuuya's eyes flew open as he gargled words that were unrecognisable. The knife dropped to the floor.

He stared at Kazuo with pain and betrayal in his eyes, but even then, he looked at the other boy with love. "Just this once Shuuya, and I'll never have to hurt you again." And this time, it was Kiriyama that cried for Shuuya. He sobbed silently; large tears slipped from his eyes and ran down his face, but not a sound passed his lips as he watched the boy who loved him twitch on the floor, and then fall still, his eyes still staring at Kazuo. But they were empty now, dull and void of feeling.

"I feel for you Nanahara Shuuya," he whispered crawling away from the body, "more than I should have been able to."

_**I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
**_

With his right hand he picked up the knife and held it, blade first, to his left forearm. Slowly, meticulously, he carved the letters into his skin. He cut deep, to the vein, making sure that the word would scar him. He hissed as the skin split with each drag of the blade. The blood that swelled to the surface and pooled forth was ignored as he continued to carve into his flesh.

He spoke the word, drawing it out slowly, each letter pronounced as it was drawn. "Shuuya," he whispered, his eyes straying to the body by his feet.

He pressed deeper with the knife. When the word was finished, he tore off a strip of his shirt and used it as a bandage, tying it tightly around his self-inflicted wound. When the blood had stopped, Kazuo would take off the bandage. Then everyone would see whom he felt for. Everyone would see the scar. Scars, Kazuo knew, were the best type of tattoo because they were permanent. Their memory would never fade.

And this scar was in his veins, and on his heart.

_**Their words tattooed in his veins.**_

**The End**


End file.
